The goal of this project is to precisely characterize the temporal and spatial attributes of distributed neural networks associated with visual working memory (WM) and determine how these networks are influenced by aging. It will focus on two brain regions that are components of the distributed network supporting visual WM; the lateral prefrontal cortex (PFC) and the visual association (VAA). Focus will be on the relationship between the PFC and two stimulus-specific VAAs, the fusiform face area (FFA) and the lingual building area. Both event- related functional MRI (fMRI) and event-related potential (ERP) recording will be utilized in a series of experiments designed to probe the PFC-VAA network and compare the patter of neural activity in these brain regions. Functional imaging will yield superb spatial resolution, but since it measures blood flow coupled to neuronal activity, temporal resolution is limited. In contrast, ERP recordings will provide high- temporal resolution by directly recording electrical activity reflecting neural activity. Aging is associated with deficits in WM that have a large impact on cognitive functioning in the elderly. By identifying the neural mechanisms of WM processes as well as alterations associated with aging, research from this proposal should provide a foundation for diagnostic and therapeutic strategies for memory dysfunction in our aging population.